


无可救药

by losttemple



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttemple/pseuds/losttemple
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 19





	无可救药

预警：含有Dub-con，非完全合意性行为 

起初他以为这是一次巧合，后来他以为这是一场报复，然而，这是一段注定的重逢。

门口传来不大不小的一阵人声，如投入水中的石子，使平静的水面漾起一圈又一圈涟漪，但并未吵闹到使人产生不快的程度。  
克劳德循声望去时，只看见男人高大挺拔的侧影，和他臂弯间挽着的棕发女郎。  
即便只是这惊鸿一瞥，克劳德也立刻认出了对方是谁，毕竟，他也曾这样挽过他的手臂，也曾与他形影不离、亲密无间。  
姗姗来迟的这位客人，是克劳德的前男友——萨菲罗斯。

面上看不出什么异样，克劳德收回目光，神色如常地继续应酬。  
或许因为大脑一直在重复：要表演出完全不在意对方、若无其事的样子，导致表演得太过投入，以致于当萨菲罗斯靠近的时候，克劳德半分没有察觉。  
然而身体却先于直觉做出反应，后颈没有被衬衫衣领覆盖的那一小块肌肤缘由不明地泛起颤栗，随后，伴随着馥郁沉缓的木质香气，熟悉的嗓音响在耳畔：“克劳德，好久不见。”  
“咦，两位认识？”对面正和克劳德交谈的男人先一步看到了萨菲罗斯，很显然，他认得这位年纪轻轻便在地产投资市场声名不斐的萨菲罗斯先生。  
手指落在肩头，继而是灼热的掌心，隔着薄薄一层衬衫，依旧有不容忽视的热度。克劳德皱了皱眉，到底没有当着第三人的面直接挣开。  
那只按在他肩上的手并没有就此停顿，而是顺势将他揽住。萨菲罗斯侧过脸对他微微一笑：“是啊，我们可是老、朋、友。你说对吗，克劳德？”  
克劳德面无表情地“嗯”了一声。  
他的语气有些敷衍，态度甚至称得上冷淡失礼，萨菲罗斯却不以为忤，一直维持着那种能够迷惑所有人的完美微笑：“许久不见，不如我们去别处聊聊，你觉得怎么样？”  
原先和克劳德交谈的人既然已经认出萨菲罗斯，碍于他的身份自然不会阻拦。克劳德也不愿意在众目睽睽之下将场面闹得难堪，虽然心中有些不安，但还是点头同意。

沿着走廊一路走到尽头，再走过一段盘旋而上的阶梯，有一个半开放式的露台。  
萨菲罗斯并未坐下，而是走到栏杆边，以一个十分闲适的姿势斜倚在栏杆上。不知为何，见他这般慵懒不设防的姿态，克劳德反倒更觉不安。  
“介意我抽烟吗？克劳德。”被夜风送来的声音仿佛也浸润了夜色的温柔，低沉悦耳。  
“你随意。”  
桔红色火光将漆黑夜幕灼伤，过后留下一缕袅袅青烟。  
克劳德很难控制自己的目光不去落在那个正在吞云吐雾的男人身上，他从来没想过萨菲罗斯这样控制力近乎完美的人，竟然有一天也学会了放纵自己在尼古丁的麻痹作用下逃避现实，他也同样没想到，竟会有人连抽烟这样的举动，都做得优雅至极，不带半分俗气。  
“你这几年，过得还好吗？”话一出口，克劳德就觉得自己冲动了。萨菲罗斯怎么会过得不好？就算是不好，也不需要他来过问。  
“听起来真是很标准的寒暄开场白。”萨菲罗斯没有正面回答。  
“既然没什么事，请问我可以走了吗？”不知是为了掩饰逐渐失序的心跳，还是出于逃避的心理，克劳德发现，他完全没有办法以随意大度的姿态面对萨菲罗斯。离开之前象征性地询问一句，已经是他最后的礼貌。  
没有等到萨菲罗斯的回答，克劳德也没有耐心继续等候，转身就走。  
“我说过你可以走了吗？”  
这一次萨菲罗斯直接攥住他的手腕，用的力气很大，捏得他腕骨生疼。  
周围没有其他人，克劳德也不打算继续装，然而就在他打算反击的时候，身体突然摇晃了一下。  
银发男人移开唇边的雪茄，悠悠地吐出一口烟圈：“克劳德，你太大意了。”  
视野开始晃动，克劳德努力地想要保持清醒，却无法阻止眼前那片银白色逐渐扩散成一片白茫茫的雪原。  
那根本不是雪茄，而是特殊的迷药。果然，就像萨菲罗斯说的，是他大意了，所以活该在一个坑里摔倒两次。

克劳德是被身体里那股到处流窜的陌生又熟悉的感觉唤醒的。他首先发现自己的手被捆住了，当他想要呼救的时候，张口逸出的却是一声暧昧至极的呻吟。  
于是他意识到，萨菲罗斯正在肏他。  
当克劳德意识到这件事以后，他的感官才全部苏醒过来。他感觉到那根粗长的阴茎像个刑具，死死将他钉在这张陌生的床上。肛口那层薄薄的肌肉已经被撑开到近乎透明，却仍然只是勉强容纳进萨菲罗斯的性器。每次这根东西抽出去的时候，克劳德都觉得它像是要把他连根拔起，好像连脏器都会跟着被倒卷出去。但萨菲罗斯不会让他被这种恐惧和空虚感折磨太久，很快地，仿佛被贯穿的恐惧会席卷他的身体与心灵。萨菲罗斯的阴茎插得太深了，克劳德甚至怀疑当萨菲罗斯完全插进来的时候，会直接捅进他肚子里。  
这种交替重复的恐惧就像钝缘的锯齿，一点点磨光了克劳德的意志。他觉得自己就像一个正在被使用的性玩具，而使用他的人只想把他玩坏，看到他崩溃的样子。  
然而，克劳德却没有想到，他的身体并没有戒掉萨菲罗斯种下的罂粟。在这样几乎是凌虐式的侵犯之下，他下身挺立着的、未经任何触碰的阴茎，竟然断断续续地向外吐出黏稠白液。  
对于内心充满抗拒的克劳德来说，这无疑是世界上最残酷的淫刑。不同于被抚慰后直接达到的高潮，这个过程持续了好几分钟。他无法集中注意力思考任何事，连目光都像是濒死的人一样，涣散失焦，汗水与生理性泪水失序地涌出，让他浑身湿得就像刚从海洋里来到岸上世界的美人鱼。  
一条刚刚上岸就被人类捕获、享用的人鱼。  
高潮过后的身体虚软无力，克劳德连呻吟的力气都失去了，他的反应好像一个真正被玩坏了的性爱娃娃，无法给出任何即时的反应，只有滞后的微弱抽气声，和无法抑制的轻颤。当萨菲罗斯咬他的乳尖时，他会抖得更厉害一些。那片覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的胸膛带着一点儿美妙的弧度，用手掌包覆住它，整个抓起收拢在掌心，就像初春的蓓蕾一样，青涩却又充满诱人的弹性。  
当萨菲罗斯射在他身体里的时候，克劳德发出了类似于哭泣的哀鸣。  
哪怕是从前维持恋爱关系时，每次萨菲罗斯在他体内射精的时候，克劳德都会下意识地感到一丝恐惧。或许是因为在这种时候，萨菲罗斯的眼神里兽性好似多过人性，他总是会牢牢地压制住克劳德可能的每一丝反应和动作，确保能够将自己的东西完完全全留在他的猎物身体里，让克劳德从里到外都被他的味道沾满。  
“萨菲罗斯，我们已经分手三年了。”找回了说话的力气之后，克劳德没有去看萨菲罗斯的眼睛，他只是尝试用最不带感情的语气叙述这个事实，“如果你只是无聊想找人做爱，现在可以放了我吗？”  
“哦？我以为你会控诉这是强奸。”萨菲罗斯没有从他身体里拔出来，甚至恶意地向前顶了顶。  
“控诉对你来说有用吗？我也不可能去报警。”  
萨菲罗斯捏住他尖削的下巴，强迫他抬头和自己对视：“克劳德，你现在的表情真是一点儿都不可爱。”  
“你应该庆幸这是文明社会，我不能杀了你。”  
“你想杀我？那我是不是可以理解为，你想留在我身边。否则你怎么找机会。”  
看着萨菲罗斯微微上扬的唇角，克劳德心里涌起一阵充满绝望的无力感。

三年前，也是同样的表情。当他得知导致扎克斯死亡的那起施工事故是萨菲罗斯造成时，当他失控地质问萨菲罗斯时，这个男人的神情和语气却轻松写意地好像他不过挥手掸掉了一些灰尘：“我并不是为了杀掉他制造那次事故，我有更重要的目的。”  
后来克劳德知道了那个“更重要的目的”是什么——以这起事故为切入点，瓦解神罗公司。可是，难道他的朋友就应该成为他人的复仇与权力博弈中的牺牲品吗？  
“我真的会杀了你。”左眼眼角有一滴泪水滑落，克劳德的声音带上了些许哽咽，“我永远、永远都不会原谅你。”  
萨菲罗斯低头给了他一个吻。  
在这个吻里，克劳德觉得自己闻到了野兽齿间的血腥味，和雪花般冰凉的味道。  
“那么你也应该知道，我只想拥有你，至于你的原谅，对我来说可有可无。”  
细线勒住心脏，深深嵌入其中，瞬间便被鲜血染成红色。  
有的羁绊早已深入心脏，无可救药。

END

本来是想再补个尾声or后续的，但是修文的时候觉得，还是这样结局更漂亮，像一把匕首，揭开过往的真相即为结局，过后是云云杀夫证道还是被老萨玩弄于鼓掌之间，任各位想象了。  
之前有在微博讲过，我很喜欢破镜重圆梗，只是，不愧是你，SC，最后写出来是一篇镜没有真的破也没有真的圆的非典型破镜重圆……算了，反正也算是圆梦写了一个破镜重圆paro了！


End file.
